The Forces
Summary There are four main sides to the region of Takistan. They consist of the BluFor, OpFor, Independent, and Civilian groups. Each side is usually limited to a certain amount of players (example, BluFor usually allows up to 16 players at once). Like the place the mod takes place in, not all sides are marked out as good or bad, and tend to vary from server to server. BluFor (Police/UN) BluFor, more commonly known as "'The Police", is the law enforcement branch of the game. They have higher tech equipment and do not require licensing to possess weapons or armored vehicles. This special group of soldiers may search, restrain, arrest, set/remove warrants, and ticket any civilians who have committed crimes. Depending on the server, a separate faction of BluFor known as the UN might be available to play. As the UN, your job tends to be one of peace making, focusing more on keeping factions from fighting each other, rather then active police work. OpFor (Paramilitary) OpFor tends to be the most varied in terms of roles on each server. Generally they serve as the paramilitary group of the south. Server rules tend to put them on opposite end of Blufor. With rules allowing corrupt behavior but not abusive to citizens. Like BluFor, they tend to be quite hostile to Independents, and often have to deal with them equally as much as BluFor does. They are headquarted almost always south and often have marked out territory for them to rule. Depending on the server, Opfor may simply be a more deadly force BluFor has to fight, while other times they are the police of the south, running the south like another country. They almost always have access to military grade Russian and Takistan hardware, putting them on par against BluFor in combat. Independent (Insurgents) Independents are the official organization of terrorist in Takistan. Like most factions, Insurgents role tends to differ from server to server. Generally however, they are the main violent force in the game. With almost no other alternative task to do beside attack BluFor and OpFor. While having access to most equipment Opfor has, they tend to have less income, and less access to the heavier assets. Usually peaking at a T-55 tank. They do however have many tools such as IEDs and suicide vests which can be used. Unlike other factions, almost all servers allow factions to automatically use lethal force if identified as a Insurgent. Civilians (Civilian/Terrorist/PMC) Civilians are the most regulated faction, but also the most flexible. As a regular citizen you will find yourself following the laws, and getting a job. Citizens can be divided up into 3 sub types, and 3 official types. Sub types included Unarmed, Armed, and Criminal. These show up on your name when you are killed and lets people know if the kill was justified. There may also be specific server rules on engagement against unarmed civilian vs armed and criminal. You are automatically placed in these categories based on whether you have a gun or not and if you are wanted. The official categories are Civilian, Terrorist, and PMC. You start out as a citizen, and can later become a terrorist by going to the Terrorist HQ and following the conditions, or you can go to the PMC HQ and follow those conditions to become a PMC. As a Terrorist you often acquire the same rule sets as Insurgents, with the exception that you are still a citizen and often can't be killed on sight unless necessary. Becoming a PMC(Private Military Company) gives you assorted abilities depending on the server. With your main role being that you are now an armed citizen up for hire, you also get access to a new set of weapons and vehicles.